Environmental regulations, in both the United States and other countries, are increasingly being directed to the suppression of noise emitted by construction machines such as track-type work machines. In track-type work machines undercarriage components are frequently major contributors to the overall noise of the machine. The undercarriage components include endless track chains, drive sprockets, idler wheels and track rollers.
A great amount of effort has been directed to noise abatement in undercarriage assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,930 issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Thomas E. Oertley describes an endless track sprocket assembly having a plurality of individually replaceable teeth structures with each tooth structure being resiliently isolated from adjacent tooth structures and from the sprocket support hub. However, such sprocket assemblies appear to be quite complicated and costly and utilize intricately formed pieces.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.